An automatic transfer switch is used to switch an electric load back and forth between power sources (e.g., a primary power source, such as a utility, and a secondary power source, such as a generator). Transferring power from the primary to the secondary source happens, for example, when the utility experiences a blackout. When the power outage is over, the automatic transfer switch switches the power source back to utility power.